Dillon The Hedgefox?
by Dillon the hedgefox
Summary: Sonics world and my world, all mashed together!
1. Welcome Home

_**I do not own the sonic the hedgehog franchise or any of the characters. The only characters that belong to me are Dillon the Hedge fox, Paxton the Fox, Allison the Hedgehog, Pete the Fox, Jamie the Echidna, Brianna the Hedgehog, Michael the rabbit, and Andrew the Fox.**_

_**Note: Dillon and his friends are 18 and older. They all own their own house (Dillon doesn't live with his parents; he is just visiting at the beginning of this story.)**_

Chapter 1

Dillon awoke to his glorious new day… by yawning and rolling out of bed onto the floor.

"Ouch…" yawn

He fell back asleep.

Little did he know that someone was outside of his room waiting for the right time to pounce. The person crept slowly into his room, and then jumped on him screaming:

"BROTHER!! WAKE UP!! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!"

yawn "okay…."

Dillon walked over to his closet, where he pulled out his school (A green collar St. Jimmy Catholic School shirt and Khaki pants). He was almost done dressing when he realized it was Saturday and it was summer. Plus, he had already graduated high school, and that was as far as he was probably going to get. He sighed and took off his school uniform and put on his black jeans with his lucky Linkin Park shirt. He took one look in the mirror before he went to breakfast. He looked like a regular hedgehog… from the waist up. (Dillon looks like Shadow only instead of black and red, he is black and silver.) He turned, revealing two fluffy black and silver fox tails. He got that from his father, who was, of course, a fox.

" Paxton?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"

_**Sorry this chapter was short!! The other chapters will be longer, I swear!! Brianna kept bothering me to hurry up and put it on fanfiction!! ( yes the people I made up in this story are actually real people!!)**_


	2. Before I Forget

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dillon grabbed the chaos emerald off of his dresser and went to see what his big blue fox stepfather, Pete, had fixed for breakfast.

"Hey sleepy!"

"...Hey Pete..."

"I made you pancakes! Eat up!"

As Dillon ate his pancakes, he wondered what he was going to do for the day. He could go over to Jamie's house to practice. 'Yea, that's probably it…' he thought to himself. He washed the plate, and then called Jamie up.

RING RING!!

"Hey Jamie."

"Hello."

"Still good for the gig today?"

"Yea just come pick me up"

"Ok. See ya in a few seconds!!"

No sooner had Jamie hung up the phone did he hear his door bell ring. He opened his door, and there Dillon stood, waiting.

"Okay I've got you, now we need to go get Brianna and Michael."

Their band only knew a few songs, but they were all fast learners and could learn new songs easily. They all liked different kinds of music, so they could switch the people around if it wasn't really their singing style. Here they are:

Jamie the Echidna –Metal, Hard Rock

Dillon the Hedgefox- Metal, Punk

Brianna the Hedgehog- Rock, Punk

Michael the Rabbit-Rock

When they got to the Hard Rock Cafe, they were tuned and were ready to rock. Dillon peeked out to see how many people were there. The place was packed!

"Are you guys ready to rock?!"

"YEA!!" the crowd responded

Jamie strapped on his guitar, Brianna strapped on her guitar, and Michael sat down at the drums, so (unfortunately) Dillon was singing tonight.

"Ok guys, the song is 'Before I Forget'." Dillon whispered to his fellow band mates"

"I give you the one, the only, Krazy Jane!!"

_**Dillon: Go!**_

Dillon: Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Dillon: Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Jamie: Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

Jamie: I! 

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!**_

Dillon: I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

Jamie: I! 

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!**_

Jamie: I! 

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!**_

Dillon: My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
Jamie: THE END OF THE ROAD!

Jamie: I! 

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!  
**_

_**Jamie: I! **_

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!  
**_

_**Jamie: I! **_

_**Dillon: Am a world before I am a man  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Was a creature before I could stand  
Jamie: I!**_

_**Dillon: Will remember before I forget  
Jamie: BEFORE I FORGET THIS!**_

_**Jamie: Yeah!**_

_**Dillon: Yeah! **_

_**Jamie: Yeah!**_

_**Dillon: Yeah!**_

_**Jamie: Yeah!**_

_**Dillon: Yeah!**_

_**Jamie: Yeah!**_

_**Dillon and Jamie: NO!**_

And that's all any of the band members remembered about that night!

_**That's it for this chapter! More to come! Remember before you forget!**_


	3. Dead Memories

**Sorry. It has been a while since I have gotten near a computer, but I am updating it now, so everyone just shut up please. **

Dillon didn'tknow what was happening. He knew it was a dream, but it was strange. He saw himself in a coffin, while Sonic, Amy, Brianna, and Jamie where surrounding the coffin looking at him,

"What should we do with it?" asked Sonic. Jamie responded with lighting a lighter and throwing it on the coffin. Then they left, leaving the coffin to burn.

"AH!" Dillon yelled as he woke up. He had this dream at least once a week, so he wondered why this time it seemed different. Then he remembered why. The other times there were a lot more people in the dream. This time, there had been only three, and they were the people he cared most about.

"Oh well." he said to himself "It was only a dream. He looked around, noticing he had no idea where they were. A random hotel room, apparently. He could also see his friends sleeping on the floor, sleeping in chairs, etc. Apparently, it was cheaper to mash everyone into one room than to buy separate rooms.

Dillon was thinking about hiring a shrink to interpret his strange dreams, when Jamie opened the bathroom door, and walked out holding a cigarette and a lit lighter.

"HOLY CRAP GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT PUT IT OUT!!!" Dillon yelped, which woke up the rest of the people in the room, and sent Jamie into an extremely loud laughing session.

"Damn it" Dillon said to himself.

Two hours after he checked out of the hotel, Dillon was walking around the mall, where he spotted Sonic. Dillon tried to turn away, because after his dream, he didn't really want to talk to Sonic. That and the fact that Sonic was a little bit of a show off. Sonic looked up from his phone, saw Dillon, and ran over to talk to him.

"Hey, Dillon!"

"Hello Sonic...."

"Hey, do you wanna race?"

At this point, Dillon really didn't care what he had to do to get Sonic off of his back, so he said "Sure"

"Okay. We'll start at this end of the mall, and race to that end of the mall. Tails!"

Tails appeared out of nowhere. "Yes?"

" Stand at that end of the mall, and take a picture of the finish line when the winner passes it."

"Okay"

"ON YOUR MARK!" yelled Sonic. "GET SET! GO!"

Needless to say, Sonic won. And Dillon's legs hurt so much, he called Brianna to come pick him up, because he didn't think he could make the walk home.

**I think I did an alright job with this one, but leave comments to tell me how I can do better!**


	4. Overkill

**Note to self: log on to this site more often. Any way, if anyone actually is reading this story, sorry for taking forever to continue. I don't use a computer very often. Enjoy. (PS: for those of you who aren't too smart, Brie is short for Brianna.) I think I made this just to see if I can actually continue a descent story or if my imagination has dried up. Again, enjoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

Dillon got out of Brianna's car, and, with some help from Brie made it into his house. They said their goodbyes and Brie left, leaving Dillon to think about his life. At least for a while. Then he started to wonder if he should redecorate. Then he thought to himself 'What am I gay or something?' His house looked fine. Dillon went to his bed and closed his eyes. Then the phone rang.

"..lo?"

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Fine, Jamie."

"Oh, okay….."

Silence. Then,

"Hey man, can I come over?"

"Dude, you don't have to ask. We're not 10 years old anymore."

"Oh, okay….see you later."

**Later…**

"Dude, why did you want to come over?" Dillon asked Jamie as they plopped down on his couch to watch T.V.

"I think someone was sneaking around my house"

At that moment, two things crossed Dillon's mind, in this order:

'Where's the remote?' Dillon used his tails to look between the couch cushion to look for it. He

found it, but not before accidentally touching Jamie's butt. 'Great. 'Dillon thought to himself 'Get ready for gay jokes in the future'.

'Shouldn't he have called the police?'

Then he remembered. He had to crash at Jamie's house about 6 months ago while his house was being gassed for some type of bug. He couldn't remember.

**6 months earlier**

Jamie and Dillon were watching T.V. when Jamie mentioned something very important.

"Hey man, remember that Amber chic you dated?" Jamie said as he nonchalantly tossed back a beer

Yeah, Dillon remembered _her_. Even after they broke up, she stalked him on the internet for a while.

"Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"She lives right next door."

Dillon looked at Jamie and smiled, thinking that this was funny.

''Ha-ha, very funny."

"I'm serious"

Dillon stopped smiling. That was NOT good. You see, Amber was a cat, and cats are naturally good climbers, listeners, can see in the dark, and flexible. Everything a stalker wishes they could be. Dillon jumped up and raced over to the window. And saw two, glowing eyes staring in at him.

**Present**

"…..crap." Was all Dillon could muster up. Well, at least she didn't know where he lived. And that made Dillon feel a little better. Until Jamie started talking again.

"Hey, who's that in your driveway?"

Dillon limped over to the window to see what Jamie was talking about. He saw a black Volkswagen bug. With Amber behind the wheel.

"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what Amber drives?" Dillon asked, hoping he was wrong.

"That crazy chic that lives across from my house? Yeah, she drives a black Volkswagen bug."

For the second time in that conversation, Dillon muttered one word to himself.

"….crap."


	5. Raining Blood

Well, I finally did it. I logged on to . And I noticed I had a new subscriber, and that's good enough to keep me going! Enjoy! (P.S. If you haven't noticed by this point, I name my chapters after rock and metal songs, so if you would like to know the band, album, or….well anything, of one of the songs, just ask.)

* * *

"CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAP!" Dillon said. What did SHE want? It didn't matter. He needed to find a way out. 'Maybe I can jump out the back window…' he thought to himself. But before he could act on it, he heard the doorbell ring.

Dillon sighed to himself. 'Time to be a man.' He thought to himself. He opened the door.

"Hey Dillon!" said Amber in a very overly excited tone.

"Hello…..Amber." Dillon said.

"Guess what I've got?"

"A severe case of insanity!?" yelled Jamie from inside the house. Dillon took off his shoe and threw it at Jamie. Dillon didn't like Amber that much either, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What do you have, Amber?"

"About four tickets to go see Slayer! Do you guys wanna go?"

Needless to say, Dillon nearly crapped his pants. 'How did she get Slayer tickets? Oh well, THAT doesn't matter. What matters is that I'M GONNA SEE SLAYER! I guess that's why I dated her. On the outside, she's sweet. But on the inside, she's pure METAL! "Sure!" Dillon said. "But….. who's the fourth ticket for?"

"Whoever wants to go, silly!" She said in that high pitched voice that meant she wanted a certain person to go. "You could invite Shadow!"

"So THAT'S what this is all about! You want to see Shadow!" It actually wasn't that big of a surprise. Amber thought Dillon was cute, and Dillon and Shadow were so similar in looks that the only way people could tell them apart was the fact that Dillon's stripes were silver, while Shadow's were red. And the obvious fact that Dillon preferred to wear clothes. "Okay, Okay, we'll see if Shadow wants to go."

"Okay, thanks! See ya!" said Amber as she started running back toward her car.

Dillon walked back into the house with three tickets. 'I can't believe I'm gonna get to see Slayer!' Dillon thought to himself. 'But I've got one tiny problem….Where exactly does Shadow live? Hmm……….'

It seemed Jamie could read minds. "Man, I'm so excited we get to go see Slayer! We should go get Shadow from his cave down by the beach!"

Dillon thanked god he had a friend like Jamie.

**_LATER_**

"Dang it, Dillon, why did you bring me here?" Shadow said in a very annoyed tone as he was pushed by one of the bystanders in the crowd. Dillon could tell he was just pretending to be annoyed, and that Shadow was just as excited as Dillon to see Slayer. Besides, if he REALLY didn't want to be there, he could teleport to somewhere else.

"Because you want to hear Slayer!"

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you come?"

"…………I hate you."

"Do you need a hug?" * (See footnote)

"NO!!!"

"Okay! Now shut up, the concert is about to start!"

As Slayer started playing their first song, Dillon looked up into the sky and saw what appeared to be a giant ship that looked like it belonged to Eggman. 'Can't he ever just leave us alone?' Dillon thought to himself.

Apparently, Jamie and Shadow noticed that Dillon wasn't paying attention to the music, and looked in the same direction that Dillon was looking. Amber noticed Shadow wasn't paying attention to the concert, and put Shadow's arm around her shoulder.

"Hmph." Said Shadow. "Typical Eggman. I'll take care of this."

"No." said Dillon rather strangely. "Let me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Jamie. He had seen Dillon do this before, and it disturbed him.

"Hold on." Said Dillon. He closed his eyes, and thought about the darkness and anger in the world. He thought of it as a black cloud. Then, he thought of the black cloud entering his body. Then, he just stared at Eggman's ship.

"Dillon, stop this." Said Shadow. Even he was getting worried. He had seen Dillon before

"Quiet." Dillon said as he kept on staring. Then, just as Dillon expected, the ship exploded. A red liquid came from the explosion, and, even though it had a similar appearance to blood, Dillon knew it was just the liquid that Eggman used to power his robots and ships. Still, it looked pretty cool.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Said Amber as the liquid rained down on everyone.

* * *

Well, I have no idea if this was good or not, so tell me what you think. That means you, Llirbwerdnadivad, Shaddow the Ultimate Life Form, and…..well, pretty much anyone else who wants to tell me what they think. See ya!

*(Footnote) The reason I put this is because sometimes, out of nowhere, I ask my friends this question.


	6. Mad World

Yeah…I updated this story after a long time. I think this one is pretty long, so get a drink or something before you start. Go to the bathroom, do whatever. Oh Don't worry, I'll wait ........................................... You ready now? Cool. Lets go….

* * *

" I just have one itty bitty tiny little question for you Dillon." Said Amber as Dillon was driving them all back to their homes after the concert.

"And what's that?" asked Dillon

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?" Amber screamed, though it didn't seem to disturb Dillon one bit.

"What the hell was what?" asked Dillon in his laid back yet attentive way.

"Are….Are you …kidding …me?" Amber said in a quieter yet more bewildered tone than before. She looked at Shadow, who was sitting next to her in the back, then to Jamie, who was sitting in the passenger seat up front, then back at Dillon. "You just blew up a FUCKING AIRSHIP BY LOOKING AT IT!" She screamed.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, wasn't it? Said Dillon, flashing her one of his goofy smiles, though it looked fake. It seemed like he didn't want to tell her something. Which he didn't.

"But how?…What?….Why?…" Amber stuttered in the back.

Then Dillon got a little serious, "I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time." he said before quickly changing the subject. "Hey! Who wants to go get some chili dogs?"

"I am!" said Jamie, who was glad in the change in the subject. He didn't want to hear that story again.

"Whatever." Said Shadow right before his stomach growled.

"But….but…." Stuttered Amber. "GAAH! Okay, fine!" She said as she violently sat back in her seat.

**Later…**

"Yum… Chili dogs…" Jamie murmured to himself right before digging into the pile of chili dogs he had laid on the table. The restaurant, Hot Diggedy, was famous for its chili dogs. It was really the only place Dillon and his friends could hangout.

"You can say that again Jamie." said Dillon as he was biting into his first chili dog of the day.

"You guys are so gross." said Amber as she ate her salad.

"Yep, and we love it." Said Shadow, right before he ate 5 chili dogs in 7 seconds.

"Dude, I wish I could LIVE here" said Jamie

"Yeah, but I think Otto would get pissed." said Dillon. Otto was the owner of Hot Diggedy, and was a big guy who was really nice to Dillon and his friends. Dillon had never seen Otto mad, and he hoped it would stay that way.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." said Jamie. "Anyway we should probably get going. It's already 11:00, and I'm tired."

"How can you be tired!?" exclaimed Dillon, quite loudly. "We just saw Slayer! SLAYER!"

"Yeah, and Dillon blew some shit up with his mind." Amber said, trying to get back on the subject.

"Please Amber," Dillon said in a grave tone "Please don't talk about that. I know you're curious to know, but please. I will try to tell you someday, but not now." Dillon said while staring at the table.

"….I'm sorry Dillon.." said Amber in a bit of a hurt tone.

"I think we should all be getting home" said Dillon

They all agreed.

**The Next Morning…**

Dillon woke up, thanking every god that he could think of that he did not have one of The Nightmares. He wanted to fool himself that THAT one fateful day never happened. He hoped that there was still hope for him. But The Nightmares always convinced Dillon that no matter how hard he tried, Dillon was still trapped… by HIM. God, how stupid he had been! He should have just died instead of taking HIS help…

Just then, the phone rang, snapping him out of his thought process. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dill Pickle!" shouted his over enthusiastic blue friend. Sonic knew that Dillon hated that nickname. "Just wanted to check in on ya after that little race we had!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Listen Sonic, I just want to inform you of something."

"Okay, what?"

"For some reason at around 9:00 p.m. last night, Eggman was in his Egg Carrier around the Slayer concert that I was attending. Don't worry though, I took care of it. Just thought I should let you know"

Silence on Sonics end. Then,

"Dillon?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Tails were at Eggmans base last night because of a suspicion of a secret plot he may have been planning to kill the president."

"…And?"

"He was there. And so was the Egg Carrier."

Dillon's heart started pounding and his eyes widened. 'How can this be?' he thought to himself. 'Okay calm down Dillon. There must be some kind of explanation for this….'

"Well, maybe he was just trying to make a distraction so that he could get out before you arrived." said Dillon, though he sounded unsure.

"Well, I'll look into it, okay?" said Sonic. "Oh, and Dillon?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to lighten up! It's just dumb 'ole egghead we're talkin' about here! No need to go into panic attack mode, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, okay."

"Alright, see ya buddy."

"See ya." Dillon said, hanging up the phone. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

'Eggman probably built a duplicate Egg Carrier to distract Sonic. Yeah, that's it…And he got one of his stupid robots to pilot it. Yeah…' Dillon frowned.

'Damn it there are holes in that story. 1) Why would Eggman build a second Egg Carrier JUST to distract Sonic? Hadn't Eggman's plan always been to just let wave after wave of robots attack Sonic?' Then Dillon recalled the red liquid raining from the sky after the ship exploded. '2) Even if Eggman did make a duplicate JUST for a distraction, why would he load it with robots? Also, the only person Eggman would ever trust with that much of his weaponry was himself, and no one else. Not even one of his own robots.'

Dillon sighed. 'I'm going to have too think about this later. Right now, I just need some breakfast, some pants, and some music.'

* * *

Oooooooh! Mysterious! What's going on with Dillon? And what can explain why he won't talk about it? Why am I asking so many questions? Who knows! Seriously, though, stay tuned! Iv'e got my own computer now, so updating should happen more and more now! (P.S. GO VISIT MY DEVIANTART! It's Dillon-the-hedgehog.) See ya later!


End file.
